Rise of the Predacons
Rise of the Predacons is a story by Predacon Blazer ''Takes place after the episode "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master". But this story also reveals the Appearance of the Predacons. '' Plot After Jay, Cole, Zane, and Kai defeated Lord Garmadon once and for all, the skeletal baddie actually joined the good guys! Garmadon and his son Lloyd are reunited, and the new powerful team, led by Sensei Wu, is totally unstoppable . . . unless they have to face An unleashed enemy from the Ancient Times of Ninjago. The enemy has a evil green dragon to ade him. Now Master Jonathan must lead the ninjas in a quest around the world to battle these maniacal menaces, and hope that their first mission together isn’t their last! Main Characters *Kai *Jay *Lloyd *Master Jonathan *Sensei Jake *Cole *Zane *Sensei Wu *Misako *Garmadon *Sensei Golden *green dragon Main Villains *Predaking *Predacon Supreme *Shockwave *Galvatron *evil green dragon Prologue After the Defeat of the Overlord and Garmadon turning good again, the Ninja try to clean up the city. "Hey Jay, have you wondered if you want to become a sensei and master of Lightning?" Kai asked. "Cole said that he wanted to become a sensei and master of his element." Kai said. "Kai, I do want to be a sensei and master of Lightning, I think I'm starting to get very good on the Blade of Lightning." Jay said. After the Ninja cleaned up, the citizens of Ninjago praized the Ninja to become the most famous heroes of Ninjago ever. So a while later when the Ninja went to Introduce them selves to the citizens of Ninjago, but while that, Sensei Wu felt a disturbance of a new threat to Ninjago. "Sensei, are you alright because I see you sense something." Cole said concerned. "I do sense something, Disturbing." Sensei Wu said. "What is it that disturbs you Sensei?" Lloyd asked. "I sense a new threat which is very strong, fast, and powerful." "Don't worry sensei, if that threat comes, we'll be ready." Kai said. shortly overhead a rider on a dragon chuckles evilly. Chapter 1 At Darkness In the Dark continent, a mysterious figure walked out of a Ancient Temple seeing the Future of Darkness. "Those ninja may have destroyed my most loyal apprentice, the Overlord, but now I'll have my revenge for my leader and myself." The mysterious figure said. "But the Prophecy will be fortold, for one of the most strongest Evil villains yet, known as the Predacons." The mysterious figure said. "my dragon will wipe out lloyd" After he said those stuff, he went back to the Ancient temple. Chapter 2 The Prophecy Meanwhile back at Ninjago, the Ninja were training at the Dojo, then Misako came in. "Misako, how is it doing today." Nya asked. "Very good Nya, but I researched another scroll." Misako said. "Is it another prophecy about the Green Ninja?" Zane asked "No Zane it's not, Its a very, very dark prophecy about the Future." Misako said. So everyone went to Misako to see the Prophecy. "The scroll says, in the Future after the Overlord's defeat, It'll revive the strongest and most ancient villains of all, The Predacon army. a dragon rider will also rise." Misako said. "Why would the Overlord's defeat revive a deadly force." Lloyd asked " I don't know Lloyd." Misako said. Misako was about to say the Final Part of the Scroll until Nya sent a mission for the Ninja. Chapter 3 The Mission "Guys I have a mission for you." Nya said fast. "Where's the Emergency place and what's going on?" Misako asked "Its in the Ninjago History museum, You got to get your elemental blades because something really weird is going on." Nya said "Is it the dragon rider because we haven't seen it at all ." Jay said "Just go guys!!" Nya said concerned. Chapter 4 What is Weird? 5 minutes later the Ninja finally make it to the Museum of History. "Thank goodness you're here ninja!!" The museum guy said. "We herd there's an emergency, is it a dragon rider?" Sensei asked. "Yes come come, I'll explain everything else while where going there." While there where on their way he explained everything. "It could have not come in a good time." The museum guy said. "What could have not come in a good time sir." Cole asked "The citizens of Ninjago thank your help on destroying the Overlord and the stone army, but the Dark matter and the Great Devourer's venom mixed together and became some kind of poisonous venom found in the Sewer systems." When they entered the Gift shop they found out that all the Merchants got brought to life. So the Ninja used Spinjitzu, but they made another mess again, but one of them escaped but Garmadon and Wu destroyed before it got away to Ninjago. Then a familiar friend of Garmadon and Sensei Wu came. Chapter 5 An old Friend the dragon rider jonathen." Sensei Wu said Sensei Wu, it has been a while." Jonathan said. "It has been a while also." Garmadon said. "So Sensei, are you going to introduce someone?" Kai asked "Yes I am, This is Jonathan, The First Spinjitzu Master of Ninjago." Sensei Wu said Everyone was shocked by what he herd. "So you created Ninjago?" Misako asked. "The old Spinjitzu Master did create Ninjago, but not me." Jonathan said. "What happened to the Old Spinjitzu Master?" Jay asked. Chapter 6 The Legend "The old Spinjitzu Master sacrificed himself to save me." Jonathan said sadly. "But There is a legend I must tell you before I tell you what happened to the Old Spinjitzu Master." He said "Long ago when the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, there was always been a balance of Good and Evil,So after The Spinjitzu Master defeated the Overlord peace came back, but not for long. After Peace returned there was an Earthquake, which awakened an Evil spirit called Predaking." Jonathan said "Have you herd about that legend Sensei?" Jay asked "If I Jonathan told me before he passed out I could have known that by now." Sensei Wu said "So the two battled, neither conquered the other until Predaking built the Ultimate Predacon known as Moby Dick, So when Predaking led The Spinjitzu Master to the Oceans, the Ultimate Predacon awekened and was doing Predaking's bidding. But the Spinjitzu Master knew he can't defeat a monster that size,so instead of facing him he told one of his sons to become the First Spinjitzu Master, So the youngest one wanted to be a Master of Spinjitzu. So The youngest became the Master of Spinjitzu and the two grew up. Now after youngest and the Other Brother became Adults, The Original Spinjitzu Master allowed Moby Dick to Eat him. So Jonathan knew he had The Elemental blades of Spinjitzu, so he used one of them on Moby Dick forcing him back to hs tomb. Once again it Was The new First Spinjitzu Master vs Lord Predaking. After a couple of years both was not able to conquer the Other until Predaking made a very evil force called the dragonsArmy. So the two brothers tried their best, so instead of Fightning them all, the First Spinjitzu Master sclized another part of Ninjago. But The island the new master destroyed was known as the Island of Evil." "But lucky for us there as been no trace of the dragons, until my recent discovery of the Predacon officer," Jonathan finished. "So wheres that so called Island of Evil, I never herd of It until you told us about the past." Garmadon asked. "Its dissapered in the Southern part of the oceans outside of Ninjago." Jonathan said. "But the only way to revive the Predacons is to ring the bell of destruction, I always wanted to join your team so Predaking and the other Predacons could be stopped." Jonathan said concerned. "We each felt the Powers of you, by the Form of the Elemental Weapons. But now the combined Power is in the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, because thats why only Lloyd can defeat the Ultimate Evil or else all of Ninjago would fall to its Ultimate Darkness., and If that happenes, it would be our Darkest Hour." Sensei Wu said. Chapter 7 Return of Predacon and dragons Supreme While the Ninja where at the Legend part, there was an History exhibit next door. "Ladies and Gentlemen, on this exhibit I'll give you one of the most facinating, and Ancient of all... Behold, Predacon Supreme!" So people began to take pictures until a mixed part of the poisonous venom dropped on the Hunter and got revived. "Its alive, Run!!!!!!!!!!" one of the citizens screamed. Then Predacon Supreme said to the muesuem guy," No one messes with the Predacons" Predacon Supreme boomed. So everyone ran away from him, Now Predacon Supreme herd the Ninja's voice. He tried to transform to his Robot form but could'nt transform. "I hope one of the Predacons isn't released." Jonathan said. Then when Jonathan was about to say something, Predacon Supreme broke through the Legend gates. "Whoa!! Excuse me what is that?!?" Jay said suprised. "Predacon Supreme!!" Jonathan said in shock Chapter 8 The showdown "Jonathan my old friend, thanks for reviving me. Mu ha ha ha!" Predacon Supreme boomed with triumph. "Kai,please smash him down." Wu said. So Kai went to smash him down, but Predacon Supreme attacked with his Dragon Laser beam. "How do you defeat this thing??!!" Kai asked loudly. "Predaking created the Predacons by using Dark Energon only found inside Predaking." Jonathan said. "You could have mentioned that earlier Jonathan!" Kai said So after kai said that Part Predacon Supreme threw him away to some part in the mueseum.When Predacon Supreme was about to destroy Lloyd Garmadon, Predaking got into his transmissions. Chapter 9 Head to the Temple of the Predacons "Predacon Supreme, I need you." Predaking said. "What is my bidding, my master?" Predacon Supreme asked. "I want you to revive the Predacons because it said that you would revive the Predacons, so I want you to go to the Temple of the Predacons, to revive the Predacons once and for all. But we cant let those Ninja to destroy our mission." Predaking said. "I will not fail you Lord Predaking." Predacon Supreme said. So after he contacted Predaking, he immediatly executed Lloyd and went to the Temple. "Lloyd, are you Okay?" Misako asked "I'm sort of Hurt,but still okay Misako." Lloyd answered. "Are you two done yet?" Jonathan asked. "Yes we are." Lloyd said "Well things just got worse, just look." Jonathan said. "Its headed toward the Temple!" Zane said "If Predacon Supreme revives the Predacons, nothing shall stop Lord Predaking from defeating Ninjago." Kai said. Chapter 10 Hot Pursuit "It could be a very good time to use or Golden Weapons" Jay sighed "Hey guys, I called in the Dragons for you guys to Pursuit the Predacon" Nya said "Thanks Nya." Kai said After the Ninja said thanks they finally Pursue Predacon Supreme. 15 minutes later after chasing Predacon Supreme they pursued him to the Temple. Chapter 11 Reviving The Predacons Later, Predacon Supreme reached the Temple just in time and found his friend, Shockwave. "Hey Shockwave!" Predacon Supreme said. "Hello Predacon Supreme!" Shockwave said. "Hey bud, can you buy me sometime to Revive the Predacons?" Predacon Supreme asked. "No problem sir." Shockwave said. So Shockwave said he would give him enough time to Revive the Predacons.Meanwhile, Shockwave was dealing with the Ninja. "Your mission wiil be ilogical for the Predacons ninja."Shockwave said. "Don't mess with us, were Ninja!" Kai shouted to Shockwave. "Bring it on!!!" Shockwave yelled. Chapter 12 Help at the Temple An hour later Predacon Supreme joins the Fight. "Lord Predaking,come in Master." Predacon Supreme said. "Yes Predacon Supreme, what is it?" Predaking asked "Master I rang the Bell of Destruction, now the Ninja have nothing to do to Destroy the Predacon Army!" Predacon Supreme answered. "Well done Predacon Supreme, prepare for the Predacon's day of being Unleashed."Predaking said. After Predacon Supreme contacted Lord Predaking, The bell activates the Predacons with their leader Unleashed. "Muha ha ha."Predacon Supreme laughed with Triumph. "Hey Predacon, what are you laughing about?" Lloyd said confused. "You help shift the Balance?!? Now you guys just faced Shockwave, You just let me help Unlesh and Revive the Predacons! Now my leader and the other Predacons are finally Free!!!" Predacon Supreme said with triumph. "Hold on a second, you stole that form Garmadons old play book. You can just forget it, Ninjago will have freedom forever." Kai shouted to Predacon Supreme. "It was never ment to be the Ninja's, REVENGE...IS...FOR...THE...PREDACONS!!!!!!" Predacon Supreme Yelled. Chapter 13 Predacons Unleashed Now the situation for the Ninja's have got worse.Inside the Temple, there was a tomb for the Generals of the Predacons, and on top of the tomb there was a Reviver connected from the bell. Now since the Bell rang, The Reviver now Revives and Unleashes the Predacons the same way in the other dimension when Shockwave used for Project Predacon. But now this technolgy now Revived the Predacons. But after the Predacons yellow stuff came out of the Tomb tank, The Predacons which got acitivated keep braking the glass until it broke. After all the other Predacons finally got free, All the Reviver's energy got into one Tomb tank which unleashed Lord Predaking! "What have you Done?!?" Sensei Wu asked furiosly. "Can't you see Sensei, I rang the Bell of Destruction so the Predacons can have revenge for all those years in the tomb. We Predacons should be rulling the surface, not you!!"Predacon Supreme says to Sensei Wu angry. After Predacon Supreme explained what he was doing, there was a large quake which shook The Ninja ,Shockwave, and Predacon Supreme. "Earthquake!"Kai shouted "No Kai its no Earthquake, Its much worse!" Jonathan said A couple of Seconds later the quake stoped and revealed what happened. "So what happened Jonathan?" Jay asked "Roarrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!" A beast thundered. After the Beast thundered the Predacon generals came out of the Temple to reunite with Shockwave and Predacon Supreme. "Uh wasn't there one more Beast?" Garmadon said confused After Garmadon asked the question a massive Lightning/Fire/Ice/Earth/Ultimate laser impacted the Ninja by 60,000 times the pressure. After the Laser shot the Leader of the Predacons came out of the Temple seeing that the Ninja were down on the Ground. "Well well well Jonathan, we meet again."Predaking said with suprise. "Indeed Predaking, we meet again." Jonathan replied. "Well looks like you found your Elemental Ninja."Predaking said. "These are Sensei Wu's Ninja, not mine." Jonathan said. "Jonathan right Dragon headed freak!!!" Kai yelled "Silence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Predaking yelled. After Kai Insulted Predaking, he impacted him with an Inferno Laser. "Now It's payback time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Predaking yelled. Chapter 14 Injured On the Bounty, Nya was waiting for the Ninja to Return to the Destiny Bounty. After she checked the Security of the Bounty, she herd ambulances going to the Ninjago Hospital.When Nya got to the Hospital, she asked what was going on. The Medic Said that their most trusted heroes the Ninja, have been badly injured. Later the Ninja where Finally healed and they went back toward Destiny Bounty. Continuation This story will be continued and finished. So stay tune for Rise of the Predacons Part 2. Category:Story Category:Stories Category:User:Predacon Blazer Category:Continued Stories Category:Epics